In a battery such as a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, a positive electrode and a negative electrode of an electrode assembly housed in a battery case are electrically connected to positive and negative external terminals with positive and negative current collectors interposed therebetween, respectively. On an upper face (outer face) of a lid body sealing an upper end opening of the battery case, at least portions of the external terminals are disposed. Between the external terminals and the upper face of the lid body, upper gaskets for insulation are disposed.
In a battery disclosed in Patent Document 1, protrusions protruding upward from an upper face of a lid body are inserted through a portion (projecting portion) of each of upper gaskets, the portion being different from a portion where an external terminal is disposed, to thereby prevent rotation of the upper gasket with respect to the upper face of the lid body.